Hogwarts Spanking
by Manic Moose
Summary: Where all of the naughty Harry Potter characters get spanked.
1. Professor McGonagallLilly Evans

"Come in Miss Evans" Professor McGonagall said, her Scottish accent echoing down the stone halls of Hogwarts as she looked down at the Head Girl, who was sitting waiting for her on one of the seats placed outside of her office.

Lily stood up and followed her favourite teacher into her office before stopping at a respectful distance in front of the deputy headmistress' desk while the woman herself took a seat behind it.

"Do you know why I've asked you to come and see me today?" she asked the girl in front of her once she had made herself comfortable in her chair.

"No miss" she replied shaking her head. Lily was beginning to worry, she knew that she was one of McGonagall's favourite students and the woman didn't usually use such a formal tone with her. It was the same one that she had heard her use countless times with her less rule following fellow students.

"I've received a couple of complaints now about your behaviour towards some of the younger students. I hear that you have been using corporal punishment on the lower years for things like being too loud in your house common room." she said as the young lady before her started playing with her hair nervously.

"It is against the rules though" she attempted to justify her actions.

"I know, but such infractions are usually dealt with with a deduction in house points, not a spanking so hard that the children are using their pocket money to buy healing salves from the older students."

Lily looked down at the ground.

"While minor infractions do not usually earn a sore bottom, prefects and the head boys and girls abusing the power that they have been given is a very serious offence." she frowned at the girl.

"I'm sure that you know the punishment for the more serious offenses is always a sound spanking young lady?" she continued, staring at the girl who squirmed under her gaze.

"Yes miss" she replied.

"In that case there's no use dilly-dallying, lift up your skirt." the teacher said as she sat on a newly conjured chair in the middle of her office.

Lily dithered for a few seconds but eventually did as her teacher told her, revealing her pale legs and white school uniform knickers to the older woman.

McGonagall was surprised. By the time that most girls had reached their final year at Hogwarts they had long stopped wearing the the white panties demanded by the school dress code. At least she didn't have to add more swats to what was already going to be a painful spanking for breaking more regulations.

After a brief pause designed to make the girl squirm, the teacher pulled her student over her knees.

The gravity of the situation finally came to Lily as she felt her teacher's lap dig in to her slightly and her face hovered about a foot from the old fashioned carpet of Professor McGonagall's office floor.

While the girl looked down at the floor, McGonagall looked down at the bottom across her lap. Four pink marks could be seen jutting out from beneath her school knickers.

She pulled up one of the leg openings of her student's knickers for a better view and noticed a pale pink handprint on her student's backside.

"James Potter's handiwork I assume" she said as she traced the outsides of the handprint with her finger.

Lily blushed bright red, she had forgotten all about it after her boyfriend had given her a parting smack after a snogging session in one of Hogwarts' many broom cupboards.

McGonagall released the elasticated opening and it flew back into place with a barely audible snap.

It didn't really hurt but Lily winced nethertheless as she knew from experience that her punishment would begin soon.

She didn't have to wait long.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

McGonagall began the spanking as she meant for it to go on, with a furious storm of smacks, each one landing on the opposite cheek from the one before it.

Lily could do nothing but gasp in shock at the force of the blows and her mind refused to think about anything other than the growing pain in her bottom and about how bad it would soon be. She was helpless to prevent her fate and could only look down at her teacher's floor and at her hands, which were pushing against the carpet in order to keep her face from crashing into it. She couldn't even see much of the floor because her long, red hair had fallen forward and was blocking her view.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The professor continued at her steady, yet swift, pace. She alternated cheeks with each smack and focussed most on the bottom of her student's backside which the girl's knickers did not cover and where she could see the damage that she was doing.

"It'll be over soon, it won't be too bad" Lily thought to herself as the pain in her rear end grew. She knew it was a lie though and she was too experienced in both receiving a spanking from McGonagall, though she had only ever been forced to endure a few when she was younger and had avoided trouble in the past few years, and in giving them to punish misbehaving students to convince herself.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

McGonagall's hand began to hurt a bit as the spanking progressed but she continued despite it. Lily was one of her favourite students and she was determined to teach her a valuable lesson.

The girl also felt pain, though in a different area. She too was determined to endure it with as much dignity as she could, although that was becoming more and more difficult with each swat that smacked loudly against her behind.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After the latest series of swats, McGonagall paused. She grabbed the waistband of the girl's knickers and pulled them half way down her thighs with a single pull, revealing the punished bottom below. She ignored her student's protests as she surveyed the now uncovered rear end.

"No, please professor" Lily squeaked when her bottom's thin cotton protection was ripped away. When her teacher stopped she had allowed herself to believe that her ordeal had come to a close but her hopes, like her knickers, lowered quickly.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The teacher's final dozen swats were her hardest yet, she used them on the area's of the girl's rear end that she had missed when her knickers were covering her target area.

Lily remained passive while the professor delivered her final swats, though with great difficulty and with her jaw clenched to stop herself from crying out because of her stinging behind.

"Stand up Lily and bend over my desk" the teacher ordered.

The girl obeyed her silently and lifted herself of the woman's lap quickly.

"Hold your skirt up" McGonagall continued after she was stood straight and it had fallen down to it's correct position.

She complied with that order as well and McGonagall watched as her student shuffled over to her desk as knickers fell further and further down her legs.

Once she was bent over the desk, her teacher spoke again.

"You are seventeen now aren't you?" she said.

"Yes miss" Lily said meekly after a short pause. She had considered lying to try and get a less severe punishment but she was sure that her teacher would know.

"In that case, it will be seventeen strokes of the strap for you. After that we will see if you've learned your lesson" she said as she walked over to one of the cabinets which lined the lower parts of the left side of her room, the rest of the space being taken up by windows, which had been thrown open because of the summer heat.

She opened one of the cabinets and surveyed its contents. It didn't contain much, just a sturdy wooden brush to keep the younger students in line and a selection of three tawses in sizes medium, heavy and extra heavy.

Her hand hovered over them as she considered which implement to use, the particularly menacing looking extra heavy tawse was out straight away, it was strictly only used on boys. Her hand moved so that it was over the lighter ones, she didn't want the girl to be back over her desk in a week having not learned her lesson but she was one of her favourites and she didn't want to cause too much pain.

"I'm sure the medium will teach her not to abuse her powers perfectly well" she thought as she picked it up and walked back over to the naughty girl.

Lily whimpered when she saw her teacher approach her with the strap. She had seen the results of the heavy strap on some of her friends though, so she was a little relieved to see a big M on the end of it.

With a wave of her wand, McGonagall closed all of her office windows. She would have normally left them open so that the child that she was punishing's humiliation increased from their cries of pain being heard by everyone who was in the courtyard below, but she didn't want to ruin her Head Girl's authority.

She watched as her student trembled, though she didn't know how much of that was out of fear and how much was from the cold air that the closing windows had pushed at her bare bottom.

"How many strokes of the strap are you going to receive Miss Evans?" she asked in a formal tone.

"17 professor" she answered, fear making her voice falter on the last word.

"And do you know why you are getting these 17 strokes?" she continued.

"Because I abused my authority and gave harsh spankings for minor offences professor" the girl said, still looking over her shoulder at her teacher.

"Correct" she began to lecture the girl "you are a member of Gryffindor house and we pride ourselves on our bravery and chivalry. Is there anything brave or chivalrous about unjustly disciplining those you have power over?"

"No miss" she answered. Lily's blush grew, she didn't think it was possible to be any more embarrassed but this lecture was worse than baring her private parts before her favourite teacher. Professor McGonagall was the person that she respected most in the wizarding world and disappointing her really hurt. To hide her growing blush she turned her head to look at the teacher's dark wooden desk.

"Exactly, now put your arms forward and hold the end of my desk"

Lily did as she was told and soon she was stretching right across the very large desk.

SMACK!

The teacher brought the strap down hard on the girl's backside as soon as she was lying in the correct position and watched unsmiling as her bottom jiggled from the strike.

"Ouch!" Lily let out a cry as she leather impacted against her defenceless behind. The burning pain made her want to jump high into the air, but she fought against that impulse and stayed in her assigned position.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

McGonagall continued the strapping at a steady pace, leaving about ten seconds between each stroke in order to leave enough time for the girl to suffer the after effects of each stroke.

The girl took the strap well enough, though this was only the beginning and her cries were already louder than the ones given off by students who had more experience with the tool, or one of the professor's heavier implements.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"No more, please professor!" Lily begged. By the seventh stroke tears were welling in eyes and her behind felt like it was on fire. All of her shame was forgotten as she wiggled her bare rear end and jumped up and down a little.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

By the tenth stroke, tears were falling freely down the girl's face and she was crying loudly. She tried to pull her arms away from the desk to rub and sooth her burning bum but they were magically stuck in place. Her cries turned to sobs and she tried to fight against her teacher's sticking charm, desperate to escape.

SMACK!

"No more! Please! I can't take any more!" she begged her teacher after the strap fell upon her bottom for an eleventh time.

McGonagall shook her head but said nothing. She was surprised that her favourite student was taking her strapping so badly, but thinking back she couldn't remember ever giving her one before. She just continued on as if the girl hadn't said anything.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The teacher finished the spanking at a slower pace, forcing the girl to endure the after effects of the previous stroke against her already bruising behind before delivering the next one.

There was no more begging from Lily, only sobs which grew louder and louder as her strapping progressed.

After she had finished, McGonagall didn't remove her sticking charms right away, she was of the opinion that the pain that her students suffered following their spankings was as much a part of their punishment as the spanking itself.

She finally released the charm when the girl's sobs became just sniffles and allowed her to stand.

"You may let go of your skirt now" she told the girl who was still obeying her teacher's order to hold her skirt up, "I hope that you will never give me a reason to use the strap on you again Miss Evans, did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes miss" she answered, using her hands to clean the remaining tears off of her face now that she didn't have hold up her skirt. After what she had experienced, she too hoped that she was never bent over her teacher's desk again.

"As you may know, the remaining pain in your backside is a part of your punishment. And therefore you are not allowed to use any spells, potions or salves to heal yourself or reduce the pain. As such, you will report to me in this office after dinner for a week so that I can check and ensure that you haven't done so." the teacher said, somehow looking down at her student despite them being the same height. "If I find that you have disobeyed me Miss Evans, we we redo your punishment."

Lily nodded in your response.

"Okay dear, you may redress and leave" she said after a second.

Lily pulled up her underwear and was out in a flash.


	2. Professor SproutSusan Bones

**Professor Sprout/Susan Bones**

Susan Bones squirmed under the gaze of Professor Sprout, her herbology teacher and head of house.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous your actions today we're?" The teacher growled out.

Tears began to well in the girl's eyes, she had been standing outside the greenhouse for forty minutes after being sent out of the classroom to shiver in the evening cold and await her inevitable punishment. She knew what she had done was wrong, that the rules she broke were in place for her safety but that didn't make her any less fearful of what her teacher would do to her.

"I'm sorry professor" the redhead mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"As you should be Miss Bones" the Professor scolded.

She continued "you may not like my subject but if there's one lesson that I make sure that every student of mine learns it is that they should never act immaturely around magical plants. Ever!"

A feeling of dread began to fill Susan, she had hoped that her teacher might have lost some of her anger while teaching the rest of the class but that was clearly not the case.

"I'm sorry" the girl stuttered again.

"You will be" the teacher responded before turning around and ordering her student to follow her.

They walked in silence to Greenhouse 0, the safest greenhouse filled entirely with either harmless or none magical plants. Professor Sprout liked to use it as an office so that she was never too far from her plants.

The teacher led the girl to a desk and a seat at the far end of the greenhouse before removing her muddy apron and once again turning to her.

"Bones" she sighed "it was a very dangerous thing you did today" the teacher began to lecture "bubotuber puss is highly corrosive, had one of your pods burst while you had your safety glove off not much of your hand would remain"

The girl turned white as the gravity of the situation hit her, she had known that the plants were dangerous but she really should have paid better attention in class.

"Like I said before, I will teach you a lesson today and if my lectures won't do it, I have other methods now take off your coat and outer robe" the woman said while she walked to her seat and beckoned her student to join her on the opposite side of her desk.

With some trepidation Susan complied before walking around the desk and stopping just to her teacher's right. She had to force her legs to obey as she knew what was about to happen but she had heard stories from some of her fellow Hufflepuffs who had ended up over their Head of House's knee. For the most part she never spanked hard and often let the children she was responsible for disciplining keep their underwear on. The only exception to this however was for the few Hufflepuffs who endangered themselves or others.

With a wave of the professor's wand the glass of the greenhouse went opaque and the door slammed shut, locking the girl in.

"Right" the woman said with finality as she got herself comfortable on her seat "over you go".

Susan complied with her teacher's command, s had of course been expecting this for nearly an hour so had plenty of time to steel herself for her punishment. She had only rarely been spanked growing up and her tolerance for pain was not very high.

With a deft motion the professor grabbed hold of the hem of the girl's skirt and pulled it up quickly before pulling her white knickers down in the opposite direction until they were just below her knees. Sprout always handled this part when she delivered a spanking, she wasn't malicious enough to make these things more embarrassing for her students than they had to be.

Without further ado she brought her hand down onto the girl's waiting backside.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Professor Sprout spanked the girl methodically, a smack to the lower right cheek followed by a smack to her lower left, then higher up her right before slapping the same place on the opposite buttock.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Susan didn't cry out when the first smacks landed against her defenceless rear, she knew what she had done was dangerous and wrong and wanted to take her punishment with grace and stoicism.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Sprout continued her spanking diligently, she took no joy in it, just did what she had to do robotically trying to ignore girl over her knee who she could feel tensing as the blows landed.

The student on the other hand was much more expressive, her legs beginning to flail and kick and she squirmed, trying to break free, but she was held in place by the teacher's arm pushing down on her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ouch!" Susan exclaimed when a particularly painful swat landed on her left leg. She tried to reach back and prevent her teacher's blows.

"No interfering" the professor said as she intercepted the girl's hand and held it firmly against her back, she decided not to do anything about the girl's impotent leg kicking.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After some final firm smacks the professor ceased her barrage to inspect her handiwork. The backside in front of her had taken on a uniform pink colour and the girl's yelps of pain made it clear that she was definitely feeling her punishment. She allowed the girl a little time to compose herself.

Susan started at the floor and blinked away tears that had begun to form in her eyes, while the pain was definitely the worst part, nearly as bad were the feelings of exposure, embarrassment and confinent as her teacher held her firmly in position, pressing her between her left arm and lap.

The girl laid there for a minute, composing herself despite her knowing that her punishment was far from over.

Eventually, the woman decided that the portion of the spanking that she would deliver with her hand was over, physically beating her students with her own hand was always her least favourite part.

"You may get up Miss Bones" she said evenly, her voice showing no emotion as she pulled the girl's skirt back over her behind.

Once Susan had stood up she watched her teacher walk over to a cupboard and pull out a thin stick. Dread filled her as she recognised it instantly though she had never seen it she had spent her years at Hogwarts hearing horror stories about Sprout's Switch.

She watched as the teacher gave it a trial wack at the air and heard the whooshing sound as it sliced through the empty space. The thing terrified her, taken from the Whomping Willow on the grounds and laden with charms which had striped it of leaves and smoothed it as well as making it unbreakable. It had never failed to bring a naughty student to tears.

"Bend over please Miss Bones" she commanded.

"Please don't use the switch professor" Susan begged as she bent over into the required position.

"I know it hurts Miss Bones but that is the point. While you are at this school and in my house you are my responsibility to both educate and protect, in order to do this I need to discipline you when appropriate." She sighed as she looked down at the girl and once again pulled up her black uniform skirt once again revealing her pink target.

"Can you bend down a little more please? Try to touch your toes" she gave the stick a few more practice swishes, reacquainting herself with the tool which she, thankly, used only rarely.

"You know that I don't take any joy out of this but I have been warning your class about messing about around dangerous plants for years now but clearly it has not sunk in, so I must make sure that you have learned you're lesson before I allow you into my greenhouses again. This is for your own good" the teacher said before she swung the switch for the first time.

THWACK!

The stick flew through the air and the hit the waiting bottom with very little sound, unlike the professor's hand.

"Ow" the girl whimpered as a line of pain cut into her already sore bottom, while limited to a small area it was much more painful than the hand had been.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

The teacher continued, each strike landing slightly lower than the last.

By the third the girl let out a cry as the pain was already too much to bear quietly while the fourth made her move out of position.

"Back into position Miss Bones" the woman ordered, drawing her wand while the girl did so with extreme reluctance. Her first spell glued the girl's feet to the ground while her magically froze her legs so she couldn't move. A third stuck her hands to where she had placed them on her knees, a little higher than they had been at the start but sprout was willing to overlook it. Her final charm was a silencing one, she couldn't bear to hear her pupil's cries although she knew that the girl deserved a spanking she'd remember for the rest of her life.

Susan did nothing as she felt the spells take hold. It was rare that she was as truly defenceless as she was in that moment.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

After every three the teacher would pause for a few seconds to allow her to recover, she could not see much of how she was doing as magic kept her bound and silent while her red hair cascaded around her head, blocking her facial expressions.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

She could however see perfectly the welts forming on the girl's backside and knew how much pain she was likely in.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Susan Bones was in hell, it might have been an exaggeration to say this but it hurt so much it wasn't far off. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't escape. She began to cry in earnest. She saw no need to hold it in when nobody could hear her anyway.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

With another flick of her want Professor Sprout forced the girl in front of her's legs firmly together and began to focus more on her thighs which were fresh and had not yet been spanked.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

While she was relieved that her sore bottom was no longer the disciplinarian's target her crying increased as she had hoped her ordeal would be over when the teacher ran out of space to spank on her bum, which she had suspected would given the number of times the switch had landed, excruciatingly, on existing welts.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

With every stroke of the switch delivered Professor Sprout felt worse but steeled herself from these feelings by thinking about the girl in front of her's actions.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Susan continued to bawl, tears blocked what little she could see through her hair. She heaved and panted through the pain although it did little good.

Sprout took a longer pause and surveyed the bottom in front of her.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

She filled in the gap between the extreme bottom of the girl's rear end and the top of her thighs. The entire area was now a ladder of welts but the teacher was not completely finished yet, she was sure that the lesson was learned but she knew she needed to be firm and thorough because she never wanted to have to teach the girl this lesson again.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK? THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK

The professor hit almost entirely at random, delivering a dozen extremely hard final strikes to her target. Before walking back over to her cupboard and stowing the switch back in its place before closing the wooden cupboard door with finality and walking back to her student.

Quickly, she released her student from her magical bindings.

"You may stand up now Miss Bones" the teacher said.

The sound of sobbing hit her immediately as the girl in front of her sprang up and tentatively rubbed her tenderised bottom, trying the sooth the worst of the pain.

"Get dressed and follow me" Sprout ordered as she conjured a few tissues and handed them to the crying girl who did as the professor told her.

She thought they were going to the Hufflepuff dormitories but the pair stopped in front of a tapestry on the corridor leading up to their hidden common room.

Sprout pulled the wall art aside to reveal a door which opened at the tap of her wand.

"You'll be sleeping in here for the next week" she said to the girl who had thankfully stopped crying by now.

"Each evening you will return here immediately after dinner in the evenings and remain here without contact with your friends until breakfast the next day. I'll be back in a bit with some books and writing materials so you can complete an essay on why what you did was wrong and another on bubotubers. Tonight, you can go without dinner" the teacher said as she guided the girl into the room. Susan could only nod.

"I'm sorry professor" she apologized as she surveyed the room before her, it was small, bare of decoration, except the bed and a desk and colder than the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"That's good, I hope you've learned your lesson" she said as she edged towards the door.

Susan nodded from where she was stood at the bottom of the uncomfortable looking bed, unwilling to sit down on her sore rear.

"Goodnight Susan" the head of Hufflepuff said as she left the room, despite the fact that it was only six o'clock.

"Goodnight professor and…" she looked up at the teacher "thank you".

Sprout sent the girl a smile and closed the door, charming it to inform her if she tried to leave though she doubted she would, she had been perfectly compliant once she had realised the danger that she had put herself in.

 **AN: Massive thank you to Taradac122 for beta reading this for me.**


	3. Professor McGonagallGinny Weasley

**Professor McGonagall/Ginny Weasley**

"Can you stay after class please Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked the only Weasley girl.

Ginny didn't know why she was being asked to stay behind but she did as her teacher told her and left the crowd of students fighting to leave through the classroom door as soon as possible.

"What is it Professor?" She asked when she made it to the front of the class where her teacher was standing.

"One second" the professor waited for the last stragglers to leave and shut the door with a flick of her wand.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the strange disappearance of Hagrid's roosters would you?" The old teacher questioned.

"No? I haven't met the groundskeeper yet" Ginny shook her head.

"Then could you please tell me why the house elves found rooster feathers stuck to your robes when they were washing them?" She looked down at the girl.

"I had nothing to do with it" she defended herself. At least, she couldn't remember doing it and while she was missing bits of her memory she was certain that she would remember something like that.

"The evidence is pretty damning Miss Weasley, I had hoped that you would take this opportunity to confess so that I could only give you a few detentions and you could return the roosters from wherever you've hidden them with your bottom pain free. But if you lie about it then I'm afraid that's a spankable offence here at Hogwarts."

"But I didn't do anything" she protested as she backed away, her hands moving backwards to cover her bottom in fright.

"Come here girl" the old teacher ordered, though by this point the girl was behind the first row of desks.

Ginny hesitated and before she knew it the angry teacher had crossed the distance between them and had grabbed her before pulling her close.

McGonagall thought quickly and lifted her left leg before placing her foot on a chair which had been conveniently left out. She hoisted the girl over her knee with her left arm want lifted up her skirt with her other.

Ginny gasped as she was suddenly grabbed by the teacher and hoisted up over her knee and she found herself dangling, unable to touch the floor with either her arms or legs. She couldn't resist as the teacher pulled up her skirt.

"Please Miss, I haven't done anything" she begged. She was no stranger to being spanked, even by people she didn't know very well, it was one of the dangers of growing up in a large, traditional family. Although she was thankful that her knickers stayed up.

"I don't believe you" the teacher replied "your older brothers are handfulls as it is, I won't allow any more Weasley pranksters" she said before delivering a smack to the backside in front of her.

SMACK!

"Ow" Ginny cried out as the first smack landed. She imagined the pink handprint forming as the initial pain dissipated slightly, though not for long because soon after another one landed on the opposite cheek, then another and another.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"No! Stop it" she demanded although she was unable to do more than dangle over the professor's knee.

McGonagall simply ignored the girl and continued to smack the naughty child.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Noooooo!" Ginny cried as she kicked her legs impotently.

McGonagall remained unmoved. She had been a teacher at Hogwarts for decades and was used to delivering spankings. She was, after all, known as Hogwarts' strictest disciplinarian.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Tears began to well in the girl's eyes and she kicked her legs with more ferocity.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

At this point stopped to inspect her handiwork, she could see two splotches of pink covered only by her student's underwear.

Deciding to finish the punishment quickly as she had a class waiting outside, the professor silently conjured a heavy wooden ruler.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She brought it down, again and again, leaving a small pause in between each strike so that the girl could really feel the effects of the ruler.

And feel it Ginny did as she released a yelp after each swat landed, each one conveying more pain than the last. By now she had ceased her protests.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Four more passed and the girl released four more cries of pain, it stung about the same as her mother's wooden spoon but wasn't as bad as her hairbrush.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Professor McGonagall made her final swats the longest but thankfully she also made them the quickest as she was conscious of time.

"Come over here" She ordered the girl after she had let down off of her knee and held her as she regained her balance.

Ginny rubbed at her backside backside with one hand and her eyes with the other as she followed her teacher to the desk and watched her write a note.

"You will come to my office every evening this week at seven o'clock for a detention Miss Weasley, give this to your next teacher to explain why you're late" she said as she handed the note over and flicked her wand at the classroom door, opening it.

"Yes miss" Ginny said, her eyes not leaving the ground, as she turned around and began to fight her way through the crowd of older students, Some gave her pitying looks, clearly aware of what had just happened while others grinned at her misfortune.

At her next class, she rejoined her friends but sat down with great difficulty on the hard wooden seat after she handed the note to her charms teacher.

She spent most of the lesson in thought, barely listening to Professor Flitwick. She couldn't have stolen the roosters could she?

Ginny was becoming less and less certain as memories came back to her of cleaning feathers off her robes with no recollection of what she had done.

With great difficulty she thought back to what she was doing on the day in question, she wrote in that nice diary of her's and then nothing until much later than usual. 'The diary!' She thought, it must be that somehow, after all her father always did warn her about enchanted artifacts.

'But Tom is so nice and helpful though' a part of her argued. It was too late though, she had already decided to take the diary to Professor McGonagall at her detention that night.

That night the teacher listened to her explain about the diary in silence before performing a spell and gasping.

"Follow me" she ordered.

They walked briskly through the halls of Hogwarts and soon they were stood in Professor Dumbledore's office. She had never met the man but had heard plenty about him and didn't speak as he performed more and more spells on her diary.

Soon after, he began asking her questions.

"Where did you get this diary?" He spoke to her kindly, giving her time while she answered slowly while crying as the gravity of the situation hit.

"I assure you that you are not in trouble" he comforted her before turning to his deputy "I think it is past time I paid Arthur and Molly a visit" he said as he stood up and moved over to his fire "I trust you can look after Miss Weasley in my absence".

McGonagall nodded and took the still crying girl by the hand before leading her out of the office. She allowed the girl a minute or two to compose herself before leading her back to her classroom.

A piece of parchment a foot long and a quill waited on a desk at the front.

"You can begin by writing _I will not bring dark artifacts to school_ a hundred times" she said although she was already sure that the girl had learned her lesson.

The rest of the year passed peacefully for the inhabitants of Hogwarts.

 **AN: Another thank you to my beta reader Taradac122.**


End file.
